Speranza Senza Redenzione
by YuKanda
Summary: Kanda e Lavi vengono sorpresi a letto insieme e arrestati. Dopo il processo e la condanna per sodomia, vengono imprigionati separatamente, finché, dopo giorni di torture e umiliazioni, Komui si reca nella cella di Kanda per annunciargli la sua liberazione. [YAOI, LaviYuu]
1. Chapter 1: Dopo la Tempesta

**__****DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _ma ho una bella bambolina woodoo... prima o poi funzionerà_****!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

Questa storia è intesa come seguito di "**Se i biancospini tornano a fiorire**" di **mamie**; aggiungerei il link, ma questo sito non me lo permette... Ad ogni modo la trovate pubblicata su EFP fanfiction, in caso voleste leggerla.******  
**

* * *

**Speranza Senza Redenzione**

* * *

** Capitolo 1: Dopo la Tempesta  
**

.

.

Umiliato. Negletto. Prigioniero.

Ecco dove l'aveva condotto il destino. Come mai era arrivato a quel punto?

L'avevano appena spinto dentro quella che, certamente, sarebbe stata la sua nuova sistemazione. Una mano strappò con violenza il cappuccio nero che gli era stato infilato a forza (e stretto fin quasi a farlo soffocare) subito dopo essere salito sul cellulare. Barcollò nel buio per qualche istante, poi stramazzò al suolo di schianto.

Il gocciolare insistente lungo la parete a ridosso della quale era disteso il suo corpo gli fece riprendere conoscenza. Con estrema fatica si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi per affrontare di nuovo la dura realtà e capire dove l'avevano rinchiuso, questa volta. Il primo tentativo di muoversi però lo fece rendere conto di essere stato legato, oltre che incatenato, quasi fino a impedirgli di respirare. Gli doleva tutto: ogni muscolo che sforzava, ogni boccata d'aria che gli riempiva i polmoni, provocavano fitte lancinanti.

Cercò di vedere meglio ciò che lo imprigionava, nonostante la cella in cui l'avevano scaraventato fosse quasi del tutto avvolta dal buio. L'unico raggio di luce proveniva dalla feritoia nella porta di legno marcio; cercò di strisciare verso di essa. Gocce di sudore gli imperlarono la fronte per la fatica e la sofferenza che quel movimento provocava.

Ansimando, si esaminò il corpo. Bende. Era avvolto in larghe bende bianche con disegnati simboli che non dubitava appartenere alle arti dei Crow e dei quali lui ben immaginava lo scopo: sigilli.

Si sentiva tanto debole e le sue ferite erano aperte e sanguinanti, segno che guariva molto lentamente, come una persona normale. Avevano inibito la capacità di rigenerare che gli conferiva il tatuaggio sul petto, annullato la forza sovrumana che possedeva. Per meglio tenerlo sotto controllo, per poterlo spezzare.

Rotolò verso il muro più lontano, riportandosi nelle tenebre di quella prigione fredda e squallida. Sapeva cosa volevano da lui; fin dal momento in cui l'avevano sorpreso a letto con Lavi. Fin dal processo farsa che avevano inscenato. Per quello non aveva detto una parola, né risposto ad alcuna delle domande che gli erano state rivolte. Loro pretendevano l'Abiura. No, non da lui. Da lui non l'avrebbero mai avuta, piuttosto avrebbe lasciato che l'uccidessero così, privandolo di quelle capacità che loro stessi gli avevano conferito contro la sua volontà. La tortura non lo spaventava.

Ciò che invece lo terrorizzava era il pensiero di quel che avrebbero fatto a Lavi, perché non avrebbe retto. Lavi non era un vero combattente, non sopportava il dolore come poteva fare lui. Che ne sarebbe stato? Dov'era in quel momento? Stava bene?

Kanda si morse un labbro. Tutte domande inutili, ne era conscio, visto che nessuno avrebbe fornito delle risposte. Soprattutto perché lui non avrebbe _mai_ chiesto. No, non avrebbe dato loro la soddisfazione di vederlo supplicare per ricevere notizie della persona che, secondo l'assurda legge della Chiesa, gli era proibito amare.

Li avevano chiamati sodomiti, strappati in piena notte dal letto in cui dormivano e imprigionati nelle segrete dell'Ordine Oscuro in attesa di giudizio. Era stato privato della sua dignità e torturato, finché non l'avevano trascinato nella Sala del Consiglio per il processo. Non dubitava che a Lavi fosse stato riservato lo stesso trattamento, viste le sue condizioni quando l'avevano spinto a forza dentro la stanza.

Non si erano difesi, che potevano dire? Komui aveva parlato per loro, fallendo miseramente.

Condannati e separati, ma lui sapeva che l'Ordine non poteva in alcun modo rinunciare a due dei più forti Esorcisti al suo servizio. Tutta quella messa in scena serviva solo a fiaccarli per poterli controllare di nuovo. No, non l'avrebbe permesso, con lui non ci sarebbero riusciti. Mai.

Tutti lo guardavano come se fosse colpevole di qualcosa, ma lui non si sentiva affatto colpevole. Non aveva scelto di provare quei sentimenti, semplicemente era successo. Ignorarli era stato vano e alla fine vi aveva ceduto tutto d'un colpo, durante _quella_ missione... sull'arca. Ognuno dei due aveva creduto di aver perso l'altro e l'abbraccio liberatorio con cui Lavi quasi era riuscito a soffocarlo s'era rivelato sufficiente a turbarlo, al punto da vincere ogni sua reticenza. Tuttora non aveva idea di chi fra loro avesse trascinato l'altro di nuovo dentro quella porta. Ricordava soltanto con quanta foga si erano baciati, abbracciati di nuovo e poi ancora baciati, finché la voce di moyashi non li aveva riportati alla realtà. Era stato allora che aveva realizzato quanto oltre il punto del non ritorno fossero giunti entrambi. Di quanto inutile fosse continuare a negarlo, a resistere.

- TCH. - gli sfuggì dalle labbra ferite e sanguinanti. Odiava sentirsi impotente, eppure si ritrovava rinchiuso lì dentro con l'unica compagnia dei suoi ricordi. E lui odiava ricordare, perché si rendeva conto che era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva di Lavi, tutto quel che aveva per non impazzire.

Un ghigno amaro gli si disegnò sul volto mentre cercava di raddrizzarsi contro la parete. Non voleva dormire, sapeva quali sogni l'avrebbero visitato.

.

.

La porta si aprì con un clangore metallico accompagnato da un cigolio sordo e uno dei carcerieri Crow che lo sorvegliavano fece il suo ingresso con un vassoio di cibo dall'odore nauseante e una torcia.

- Il tuo pasto, sodomita. - disse con un sorrisetto beffardo. Kanda serrò la mascella. No, non si sarebbe lasciato provocare da quella nullità, né gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di mangiare la sbobba che gli offriva con tanta arroganza. Girò il viso verso la parete di pietra della cella, l'odore di muffa e di marciume era di gran lunga migliore.

- _CHE_. - fu l'unico suono che permise alle sue labbra di articolare, il tono sprezzante come sempre. L'uomo di fronte a lui sollevò un sopracciglio con aria divertita.

- Siamo ancora molto orgogliosi, eh? - lo canzonò. - Peccato che tu non sia più l'Esorcista migliore dell'Ordine Oscuro. Mangia, o non potrai più rivederlo. - aggiunse con una risatina.

Per quanto la rabbia stesse montando in lui come un'onda di mareggiata, Kanda si costrinse a restare impassibile. Quel bastardo, come osava tirare in ballo Lavi? Che ne sapeva dei sentimenti che nutriva per lui? Si costrinse a continuare a ignorarlo e l'uomo uscì con una scrollata di spalle, lasciandogli il vassoio sul pavimento lercio.

Il buio inghiottì di nuovo la cella appena la porta si fu richiusa. Di nuovo solo con i suoi pensieri, quei pensieri che insistentemente richiamavano un continuo di ricordi, ormai più dolorosi delle ferite infertegli. Non poteva dormire e non voleva restare sveglio, non quando ogni penoso respiro premeva per mormorare il nome di Lavi. Perché mai non l'avevano giustiziato? Se solo avesse potuto morire... non c'era altro modo per far tacere i ricordi.

Si trascinò verso la scodella colma di brodaglia maleodorante, considerando se cedere e nutrirsi, nella speranza di poter evadere da quel posto. Provò a piegare le braccia per afferrare il cucchiaio, ma scoprì che non riusciva ad avvicinarlo alla bocca, legato com'era. Un ghigno amaro gli contorse i lineamenti: no, non avrebbe mai mangiato come un cane. Si accasciò sul pavimento, girandosi sulla schiena, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto della sua prigione.

.

Kanda non mosse un muscolo quando il carceriere rientrò per riprendersi il vassoio, né disse una sola parola per rispondere alla domanda irriverente che questi gli rivolse. Fissava sempre il soffitto, come se fosse in stato catatonico, tanto che il viso del giovane Crow si rabbuiò, accantonando il sarcasmo per lasciar intravedere un'ombra di preoccupazione.

A Kanda non importava; il bastardo poteva dire quel che voleva, lui non l'avrebbe ascoltato.

- Il prigioniero è disteso in terra, immobile. Non risponde agli stimoli. - lo sentì comunicare a qualcuno, dopo che l'ebbe colpito con lo stivale.

Subito dopo la cella era di nuovo buia. Da quanto tempo fissava quella macchia lassù, sul muro della sua prigione? Quante ore erano trascorse? Quanti giorni, da che era stato rinchiuso lì dentro? Aveva cercato di tenere il conto delle ore, ma non era servito; il dolore, i ricordi, i sogni tormentati che lo perseguitavano se si addormentava gli avevano fatto perdere ogni riferimento temporale.

Perché non poteva semplicemente smettere di pensare? Il modo in cui li avevano arrestati, il disgusto nei loro occhi nel trovarli teneramente abbracciati, nudi sotto quelle lenzuola impregnate dell'intenso odore di sesso e sudore, l'umiliazione del processo, la disperazione della condanna. Riviveva tutto quanto a ciclo continuo, per poi cercare rifugio in ogni istante felice trascorso con Lavi. Perché, anche se non lo aveva mai ammesso, ciò che erano diventati l'uno per l'altro l'aveva reso felice, per la prima volta nella sua vita.

Adesso rimpiangeva di essere stato così terribilmente testardo da non mostrare mai del tutto i sentimenti che provava.

"_Non gli ho mai detto che l'amo_," si rammaricò amaramente con sé stesso, reclinando la testa contro le fredda pietra del muro dietro di lui. _"Ed è troppo tardi ormai."_

La porta della cella si aprì di nuovo, lentamente questa volta, proiettando una lama di luce all'interno. La figura che si stagliava in quella luce, abbagliante per i suoi occhi abituati alla penombra del luogo, parve familiare a Kanda, ma non riusciva a distinguere chi fosse.

- Come stai, Kanda-kun? Sono venuto a prenderti. - disse l'uomo, facendo cenno a chi lo affiancava di liberare il prigioniero.

Komui? Come mai era lì? Con che autorità lo stava liberando?

- Perché? - chiese soltanto, certo che l'altro avrebbe compreso.

- Non possono privarsi di te. Volevano solo punirti. - rispose Komui, con un tono e un'espressione così seri che raramente gli aveva visto assumere. - Ma non si fidano più di te; ti controlleranno.

Potevano fare quel che volevano, per quanto gli importava, purché Lavi fosse rimasto con lui. Anche se non avesse potuto più nemmeno avvicinarlo, bastava che ci fosse, che potesse vederlo.

- Lui dov'è? - domandò allora, e il suo tono non ammetteva un rifiuto. Perché era piuttosto inutile fingere che non gli importasse, dopo che tutti avevano saputo, quindi Kanda aveva chiesto, preteso di sapere.

- Kanda-kun... - l'espressione di Komui si fece triste, come se lo compatisse, e il giovane serrò i denti per impedirsi di esplodere in uno scatto d'ira. Sapeva che Komui non intendeva offenderlo, ma non voleva la sua pietà. - Lavi... è morto. - disse infine, la voce incrinata dal dolore.

Gli occhi di Kanda si dilatarono leggermente a quelle parole, l'ovvio stupore che per una volta si mostrava con chiarezza sul suo viso.

- Menti! - ruggì, strattonando le catene che ancora lo imprigionavano fino a farsi sanguinare i polsi.

- Vorrei fosse così, credimi. - Komui scosse la testa, mostrandosi addolorato. - Non... ce lo aspettavamo. Si è impiccato con le sue catene.

No, Lavi non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Non poteva essere vero, mentivano per separarli! Doveva essere una macchinazione di Bookman per riprendere il controllo sull'apprendista ribelle, non c'era altra spiegazione.

- Voglio vederlo. - pretese, gli occhi scuri che lanciavano una muta accusa.

- Non l'hanno permesso nemmeno a me. - Komui allargò le braccia in un gesto sconsolato. - Bookman si sta occupando della sepoltura.

Se stava mentendo, era davvero un grande attore. L'eventualità che le sue parole fossero vere colpì Kanda come un macigno. Che avrebbe fatto allora? Che senso avrebbe avuto la sua vita, se doveva continuare a sopportarla da solo?

- Me ne frego di Bookman! - sibilò con astio. - Portami da Lavi.

In quel momento la figura che era rimasta nell'ombra dietro Komui si fece avanti, rivelando con il suo abbigliamento di far parte del corpo speciale chiamato Crow, alle dirette dipendenze della Sede Centrale dell'Ordine Oscuro. Era una donna minuta, capelli castano molto chiaro raccolti in una treccia e occhi scuri, viso dai lineamenti spigolosi ed espressione risoluta. Avrebbe benissimo potuto essere la sorella dell'Ispettore Link.

- Non sei nella posizione di fare richieste, Kanda. - tagliò corto, facendo per avvicinarsi al giovane e prelevarlo a forza.

- No. - Komui mosse un braccio a sbarrarle la strada. - Va bene, potrai vederlo. - promise; poi si voltò verso di lei. - Liberatelo e andiamo. - ordinò con decisione.

La donna lo fissò come se fosse improvvisamente impazzito, incrociando le braccia al petto e fronteggiandolo a muso duro.

- Questo non è consentito, anche se siete il Supervisore. - obiettò. - Non è prudente rimuovere le restrizioni, potrebbe...

- Ispettore, ne abbiamo già discusso. - Komui sospirò, sistemandosi nervosamente gli occhiali. - Vedete bene che non è in condizioni di nuocere ad alcuno. Lasciategli pure le catene a mani e piedi, se credete, ma toglietegli quei sigilli.

La donna serrò le labbra in un'espressione contrariata, corrucciando la fronte. Parve riflettere sulle parole del Supervisore, poi lanciò un'occhiata significativa al prigioniero.

- Le mani saranno sufficienti. - borbottò, accingendosi ad annullare l'incantesimo che bloccava le capacità di Kanda. Poi rimosse le catene dai suoi piedi e sganciò dal muro quelle che gli stringevano i polsi, facendogli cenno di seguire Komui e accodandosi appena il giovane fu abbastanza stabile sulle gambe da camminare.

.

.

Dopo la prima rampa di scale Kanda iniziò a riconoscere il luogo in cui si trovava: era sempre stato nella torre del Quartier Generale Europeo! Per quello l'avevano bendato prima di farlo scendere dal carro, così da non consentirgli di accorgersi che erano tornati indietro!

Quindi anche Lavi doveva essere stato riportato lì. Erano sempre stati così vicini e non lo sapevano! Forse se gli avessero detto che lui era nella torre Lavi non... no, non l'avrebbe mai creduto finché non ne avesse visto il corpo con i propri occhi.

Sentiva che le ferite cominciavano a guarire e aveva una gran fame. Dopo chissà quanti giorni di digiuno era completamente sfinito, ma non per questo si sarebbe piegato alla volontà dell'Ordine Oscuro di separarlo da Lavi.

Komui fece strada fino al piccolo cimitero cui avevano adibito uno dei tanti cortili interni della Torre, nel quale parevano essersi radunate diverse persone. Appena fu più vicino, Kanda poté riconoscere Lenalee e poi Reever, moyashi, accompagnato dal suo cane da guardia, Miranda e Marie, Crowley... e, davanti ad una delle croci, Bookman.

Sentendo arrivare altra gente il vecchio studioso si voltò per vedere di chi si trattasse e la sua attenzione fu immediatamente tutta per lui. Incontrandone lo sguardo, duro e inflessibile, a Kanda si fermò il cuore, perché vi lesse la conferma di ciò che più temeva al mondo. "Vedi cosa hai fatto?" dicevano quegli occhi cerchiati di nero. "È solo a causa tua se Lavi è morto." E dicevano anche che non sarebbe mai stato perdonato per questo.

Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola; poiché lui stesso mai avrebbe potuto perdonarselo, invece di replicare chinò il capo e, serrando le labbra per impedirsi di urlare, cadde in ginocchio.

- _Lui_ non dovrebbe essere qui. - disse Bookman con voce spietata, spostando l'attenzione su Komui.

Quest'ultimo lo fronteggiò, portandosi davanti a Kanda, incurante del fatto che tutti i presenti si stavano domandando perché gli fosse permesso di essere lì.

- Non ha sofferto abbastanza? - ribatté in tono stanco. Aveva lottato con tutte le sue forze perché quella maledetta faccenda non finisse in tragedia e fallito miseramente. Adesso voleva solo porvi fine. - Non negargli anche l'ultimo saluto.

Bookman non rispose, semplicemente si fece da parte, lanciando a Kanda un'occhiata in tralice che valeva più di mille parole.

Qualunque cosa Kanda avesse voluto dire sapeva che non sarebbe stata sufficiente a cancellare la sua colpa; perché, se amare Lavi per lui significativa qualcosa, era senz'altro colpevole di averne causato la morte. Per un crimine simile non aveva scuse e se gli fosse stato possibile avrebbe espiato con la propria vita in quel preciso istante.

Si tirò in piedi a fatica e oltrepassò Bookman, zoppicando fino alla tomba di Lavi, il volto cinereo teso ma composto, rifiutando di dare più spettacolo di quanto già non avesse fatto. Eppure gli occhi colmi di lacrime ancora una volta lo tradivano, palesando la sua disperazione.

Chinò la testa e posò le mani sulla croce di pietra grigia, serrando le labbra così forte da farle diventare una linea sottile per impedire che tremassero. La bandana di Lavi era appesa sulla sommità dello stipite (1); avrebbe voluto toccarla, portarla via con sé, ma si trattenne. Non poté però ignorare il fatto che non ci fosse alcun nome a identificare chi giaceva sepolto lì.

Vide con la coda dell'occhio il vecchio che se ne andava senza voltarsi indietro, come se quello fosse soltanto un capitolo chiuso delle sue maledette registrazioni. La rabbia montò in lui.

- Perché è anonima? - chiese in tono accusatorio.

Komui si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e offrendo un sorriso comprensivo. Sapeva come il giovane si sentisse e non poteva fare nulla per lui.

- Ordine di Bookman. - disse con voce pacata. - Mi dispiace.

Certo. Lavi era solo una maschera, a quale scopo intitolare una tomba a qualcuno che non esisteva? I Bookman non avevano un nome, lo sapeva bene. Malgrado ciò, per lui quel particolare apprendista Bookman sarebbe stato sempre e soltanto Lavi.

- Lasciami solo. - mormorò; la voce abbandonò le sue labbra piatta, atona, ma era chiaro che non stava facendo una richiesta. Esponeva un dato di fatto. Per smuoverlo da lì avrebbero dovuto usare la forza e lui si sarebbe opposto fino a che l'ultima stilla di sangue nel suo corpo fosse stata versata.

Komui non si aspettava quelle parole; era certo che Kanda avrebbe preteso come sempre di non provare nulla, che la morte di Lavi fosse senza alcun significato per lui. Invece la sua sofferenza era evidente, pur se celata dietro il volto stoico e i modi sgarbati, e la pretesa di restare solo sulla tomba di Lavi non poteva che preludere a un gesto estremamente fuori carattere. Per Kanda mostrare i propri sentimenti aveva sempre equivalso a un'ammissione di debolezza. Adesso che tutti sapevano di loro però, forse qualcosa era cambiato.

- Kanda-kun, non è... - iniziò l'uomo, cercando il modo più adatto per dirgli che non poteva proprio accontentarlo. Non adesso, mentre erano sorvegliati dai Crow.

Kanda l'interruppe prima che potesse finire di formulare la sua obiezione, l'espressione chiaramente proibitiva. Non gli importava delle conseguenze, non gli importava più di nulla ormai, cos'altro avrebbero potuto fargli di peggio?

- Andatevene. Tutti. - sibilò con voce dura. Un ordine che prometteva implicitamente terribili conseguenze, se non obbedito.

Il loro sorvegliante però non parve intimorito, anzi si fece avanti con decisione, frapponendosi fra Komui e Kanda.

- È fuori questione, non ti è consentito di... - ribadì, ma lo sguardo che ricevette in risposta le fece morire il resto della frase in gola. La donna lo sostenne, stupita, cercando di capire come quel giovane potesse ancora difendere ciò che aveva fatto. Come potesse avere il coraggio di mostrare in pubblico il legame perverso che condivideva con l'Esorcista morto con tanta arroganza, quasi credesse di essere una vittima e non un peccatore.

Quel muto scontro di volontà andò avanti per diversi imbarazzanti secondi, poi Komui si intromise fra i due contendenti, timoroso che potessero venire alle mani.

- Per favore. Non è davvero il momento né il luogo per azzannarsi. - disse, scoccando un'occhiata significativa al suo protetto.

- _CHE_. - sbuffò quest'ultimo, senza distogliere lo sguardo da chi era lì a rappresentare coloro che avevano distrutto la sua intera vita.

L'oggetto del suo odio sogghignò, spostando l'attenzione sull'uomo che aveva interrotto il loro scambio d'idee, senza però smettere di controllare lui con la coda dell'occhio. Voleva studiare le reazioni provocate dalle parole che stava per dire, Kanda lo sapeva bene.

- È piuttosto arrogante per qualcuno appena graziato, Supervisore. - commentò in tono casuale, come se niente di quanto successo la riguardasse. - Non è stato liberato per fare il suo comodo, c'è una missione che ci aspetta.

'Una missione che _ci_ aspetta.' Kanda soppesò la dichiarazione appena fatta dalla donna con sospetto. Questo significava forse che avrebbe avuto per tutto il tempo quel Crow come palla al piede? La prospettiva gli piaceva anche meno del fatto di dover tornare a essere un Esorcista, suo malgrado. Solo.

Quell'ultima considerazione fece sì che un tremito scuotesse il suo corpo provato talmente forte da costringerlo a serrare i pugni per arginare un simile, imbarazzante, segno di debolezza.

- Ispettore, la prego. Ne abbiamo già discusso, si sforzi di capire. - replicò Komui in tono grave. - Si tratta solo di dare l'ultimo saluto a una persona cara, che male c'è a concederlo? - proseguì; vide un sopracciglio della donna sollevarsi con aria scettica e avrebbe scommesso che fosse per la definizione di 'persona cara' riferita a Lavi, ma non commentò la cosa. La priorità era far sì che Kanda potesse aver modo d'inginocchiarsi sulla tomba dell'unica persona che avesse mai amato, se lo desiderava, senza per questo essere giudicato di nuovo. - Non scapperà, se è questo che teme. Inoltre, la vostra partenza non è urgente. Vi illustrerò la missione domani.

Un'espressione insofferente attraversò il volto dell'Ispettore, che emise un sospiro rassegnato.

- Siete più cocciuto di lui. - affermò esasperato. - Sta bene. Può restare solo con... - fece un gesto con il braccio in direzione della lapide, cercando le parole per definire la situazione - il morto. - disse infine. - Però non più di mezz'ora. Aspetterò all'interno che abbia finito.

Kanda non diede segno di accondiscendere alle condizioni proposte, semplicemente si voltò di nuovo verso la tomba che dicevano essere quella dell'unica persona a lui cara, l'unica che avesse mai amato veramente.

Komui dette un cenno d'assenso col capo e gesticolò ai presenti di avviarsi verso l'interno della Torre. Attese che tutti obbedissero e l'ispettore Crow con lui, poi gettò un ultimo sguardo al giovane dietro di loro. Non si era voltato, manteneva lo sguardo fisso sulla bandana che penzolava dalla croce, agitata leggermente dal vento. La sua espressione era dura e impassibile.

Komui scosse la testa con aria cupa, facendo strada fuori dal cimitero alla donna che era con lui.

Appena rientrati nella torre la donna si fermò nel corridoio adiacente l'accesso al cimitero, abbastanza all'interno da non essere vista e altrettanto vicina alla porta da poter sorvegliare il suo 'prigioniero'. Appoggiò la schiena alla parete, incrociando le braccia al petto.

- Ispettore? - chiese Komui, realizzando che non si era appartata per parlare. Si aspettava che lui proseguisse, lasciandola lì, ad attendere Kanda.

- Oh, non badi a me, Supervisore - rispose lei con un sorriso scaltro - me la caverò. Ci vediamo più tardi per discutere i dettagli della mia permanenza qui.

Komui le rivolse un sorriso di circostanza. Proprio come temeva; da buon Crow, anche quell'Ispettore non aveva nessuna intenzione di concedere fiducia, né tanto meno comprensione, all'uomo cui era stata assegnata. Le regole prima di tutto.

- Non sia troppo severa con Kanda. - si raccomandò in tono pacato. Lei sollevò un sopracciglio. - È un brutto momento per prenderlo di petto, cerchi di...

- Di capire; l'ha già detto. - concluse la donna al suo posto.

Komui non si aspettava che lo facesse, ma valeva la pena di tentare.

- Ispettore. - salutò, accingendosi a tornare ai propri compiti, ma pareva che questi non fosse ancora soddisfatto, perché lo richiamò.

- Piuttosto, Supervisore, non crede che sia inappropriato seppellire un suicida in un cimitero Cristiano? - chiese a bruciapelo.

Komui lasciò cadere le spalle, sconfortato; doveva aspettarselo, le regole, ancora le regole. Non sapevano proprio pensare ad altro costoro? Si voltò a metà.

- Ispettore - rispose, un velo di amarezza nella voce - stiamo abbandonando questa sede, le ricordo. Fra qualche giorno quella sarà terra sconsacrata, quindi non vedo il problema; ma, se ritiene che gli altri defunti possano risentirsi della presenza di Lavi accanto a loro, può sempre organizzarne il trasferimento nel cimitero del nuovo Quartier Generale.

- Komui! - gli gridò dietro la donna quando vide che se ne andava senza aspettare una sua risposta. - Contenga il sarcasmo e si occupi piuttosto di concludere questa faccenda!

L'uomo non rispose, limitandosi a rivolgerle un cenno della mano mentre si allontanava.

.

* * *

.

**Note Finali:**

(1) L'asta verticale che compone la croce è chiamata 'Stipes', stipite.

La storia è collocata appena dopo il combattimento con il primo Level 4 e Lulubell all'interno della torre del Quartier Generale Europeo, nel momento in cui è stata presa la decisione di abbandonarlo perché compromesso.


	2. Chapter 2: Un'Anima in Ginocchio

**__****DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _ma ho una bella bambolina woodoo... prima o poi funzionerà_****!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

**Speranza Senza Redenzione**

* * *

**Capitolo 2 : Un'anima in Ginocchio**

* * *

.

.

Kanda continuò a fissare la croce e la bandana appesa a essa anche dopo che ebbe la certezza di essere finalmente solo davanti alla tomba di Lavi. Sapeva che in qualche modo lo stavano sorvegliando e non avrebbe concesso niente.

Né un lamento, né un segno di disperazione; né, tanto meno, una lacrima. Non avrebbe dato a nessuno la soddisfazione di vederlo spezzato, mai più.

Per quanto avrebbe desiderato di lasciarsi cadere in ginocchio e abbracciare quella tomba anonima, resistette caparbiamente. Era tutto ciò che gli restava di Lavi. Tutto ciò che gli rimaneva della sua intera vita; ma non poteva consentire che l'usassero ancora contro di lui.

Non avevano idea di quanto tempo gli ci era voluto a smettere di odiare Lavi per il modo in cui lo faceva sentire; a smettere di odiare anche sé stesso per come si sentiva quando erano insieme. A smettere di sentirsi sporco dopo ogni volta che Lavi lo toccava. E adesso volevano fargli credere che l'aveva abbandonato, che si era ucciso, così, senza ragione.

No, non c'era una sola possibilità che l'avesse fatto, in un modo tanto improbabile per giunta. Dovevano averlo ucciso loro e, se aveva ragione, voleva sapere tutta la verità. Perché, la presenza di Bookman, la sua espressione...

Sul viso di Kanda si disegnò un ghigno amaro. Sarebbe rimasto lì in piedi finché le gambe l'avessero sorretto. Avrebbero dovuto trascinarlo via con la forza se volevano che si separasse da Lavi.

Cercò di vuotare la mente da ogni ricordo per impedirsi di cedere al tormento interiore che lo stava consumando dall'istante in cui Komui gli aveva dato la notizia.

Perse la cognizione del tempo, sospeso fra il non voler pensare e il rimpianto per ciò che non era stato. Poi iniziò a cadere la pioggia, riscuotendolo da quello stato di trance in cui era precipitato. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, incerto se fosse reale. La tomba era ancora lì, davanti a lui.

Era tutto vero. Sentì i capelli bagnarsi e le prime gocce scivolargli lungo il viso pallido e tirato. Sollevò la testa verso il cielo. Non gli importava. Non gli importava un fottuto accidente se entro qualche minuto sarebbe stato completamente zuppo.

Ringraziò la pioggia per avergli dato modo di sfogare finalmente tutto il suo dolore.

.

.

Komui guardò l'ora. Era trascorsa un'eternità da quando aveva lasciato Kanda e l'Ispettore da soli. Non aveva ancora ricevuto notizie e la cosa lo preoccupava molto. Che poteva essere successo perché qualcuno così fissato con il protocollo tardasse tanto?

Non gli restava che andare a scoprirlo di persona. Sospirò rumorosamente; si alzò dalla sedia, posò la fedele tazza di caffè sulla scrivania e abbandonò il suo ufficio, camminando a passo lesto verso l'ala della torre dov'era situato il cimitero.

Trovò l'Ispettore che guardava verso l'esterno, esattamente dove l'aveva lasciato. Questo significava...

Raggiunse la donna, puntando lo sguardo nella direzione verso cui era rivolta, e lo spettacolo che gli si presentò davanti agli occhi fu qualcosa che proprio non aveva previsto. Kanda era ancora là, immobile, a capo chino sotto la pioggia battente. Rigido come un cadavere, fissava la tomba di Lavi nello stesso identico modo di quando l'aveva lasciato. A Komui si strinse il cuore.

- È... rimasto fermo lì tutto il tempo? - chiese con voce incerta, prima ancora che l'Ispettore si voltasse verso di lui, sentendolo avvicinarsi. - Perché non l'ha portato via?

Si aspettava una qualche risposta sprezzante o denigratoria, invece l'espressione che incontrò la sua specchiava perfettamente la tristezza che l'aveva invaso. Anche un Crow poteva provare compassione?

La donna scosse la testa, abbozzando un sorriso amaro.

- Volevo farlo - ammise - poi ci ho ripensato. Io non... - fece per dire e poi s'interruppe, tornando a guardare verso Kanda. - È solo che sembra... devastato. Voglio dire, la sua reputazione... insomma, non è questo che mi aspettavo di vedere. Se non fosse per la pioggia... direi che stia piangendo.

Komui si tolse gli occhialetti che portava appoggiati sul naso, fingendo di pulirli.

- E cosa si aspettava? - domandò in tono accusatorio. - Gli avete strappato il cuore dal petto. È un essere umano anche lui. - concluse, avviandosi sotto la pioggia per raggiungere Kanda.

L'Ispettore non lo seguì, giudicando che, in quel momento, se qualcuno poteva convincere il giovane a rientrare, quello era Komui.

.

.

- Kanda-kun - chiamò qualcuno da dietro di lui, e Kanda si riscosse, spalancando per un attimo gli occhi, colto alla sprovvista - vieni via. Sei bagnato fradicio e hai bisogno di mangiare. Poi potrai riposare. - Komui gli posò una mano sulla spalla con gentilezza e Kanda ne incontrò lo sguardo con aria assente, come se non fosse consapevole del luogo dove si trovava. - Coraggio, andiamo. - lo esortò allora.

Il giovane annuì debolmente; riluttante, gli permise di condurlo via, lontano dalla tomba di Lavi.

.

.

Vedeva gli sguardi che ogni Finder, ogni scienziato del fottuto Ordine Oscuro gli rivolgeva; persino quelli che un tempo si proclamavano suoi amici, gli altri Esorcisti. Stupiti e inorriditi allo stesso tempo, imbarazzati d'incontrarlo e a disagio anche soltanto a passargli accanto. Solamente Lenalee pareva fare eccezione: i suoi occhi erano colmi di comprensione. Quella comprensione che può derivare solo dalla conoscenza del dolore dell'altro.

Nessuno gli rivolse la parola mentre Komui e l'Ispettore Crow lo conducevano alla mensa. Nessuno osò sedersi nemmeno ai tavoli adiacenti, mentre mangiava con gli occhi di quella donna puntati su di lui.

Jerry fu l'unico che ebbe l'ardire di chiedergli come stava; di dirgli quanto fosse addolorato per Lavi, a dispetto dell'occhiataccia immediatamente rivoltagli dal suo sorvegliante.

Rispose con una smorfia sarcastica, se avesse parlato la voce l'avrebbe tradito. Non era ancora pronto per riprendere a dispensare i suoi soliti commenti glaciali e insofferenti.

Però era pronto a pretendere quelle spiegazioni cui aveva pensato per tutto il tempo da che l'avevano fatto uscire dalla cella della sua prigione. Così, non protestò quando Komui gli chiese di seguirlo nel proprio ufficio.

L'uomo sedette alla pesante scrivania ingombra di scartoffie, di nuovo con un'aria troppo seria per lui. Kanda non gli aveva visto mantenere tanto a lungo un contegno così responsabile dal giorno in cui la torre era stata attaccata.

- Come ti accennavo, sei stato reintegrato. - disse Komui, cercando di sembrare professionale agli occhi dell'Ispettore, che ascoltava ogni sua parola con attenzione. - Illustrerò la prima missione cui sei stato assegnato appena ti sarai riposato, tra un paio di...

- Non m'importa un bel niente delle vostre fottute missioni! - sibilò Kanda con rabbia prima che l'uomo potesse finire, sorprendendolo. - Voglio sapere la verità. Lavi non può essersi suicidato, meno che mai in un modo tanto assurdo. Mi credete stupido? Come puoi impiccarti quando sei incatenato a un dannato muro? L'hanno ucciso loro! - aggiunse poi senza cambiare tono, voltandosi verso l'Ispettore con odio e puntandogli contro un dito accusatore. La donna rimase a bocca aperta e l'obiezione che stava per fare le morì in gola.

- Kanda-kun... - iniziò Komui, e Kanda lesse nei suoi occhi quanto fosse addolorato per lui. No, non voleva la sua pietà. Non poteva sopportarlo. Serrò la mascella, cercando di riprendere il controllo e dir loro con il suo miglior tono letale che potevano andare tutti all'inferno per quel che gli importava, quando l'uomo riprese a parlare. - Purtroppo è questa la verità. Avrei preferito non doverti spiegare una cosa del genere. Se la distanza da terra è maggiore della lunghezza del tuo torso, la forza di gravità fa il resto.

Kanda indietreggiò di un passo, barcollando come se fosse stato appena colpito dal proiettile di un Akuma. La sua espressione passò dalla rabbia allo sgomento, quindi fu prontamente sostituita dalla maschera di ghiaccio con la quale il giovane usava pretendere di non provare emozioni; che nulla potesse scuoterlo.

- Mi stai dicendo che Lavi si è passato la catena intorno al collo e ha lasciato che il suo stesso peso lo soffocasse? - chiese, incredulo.

- Sì. - fu la risposta che ricevette da Komui.

Per un lungo attimo credette di aver udito male. Rimase immobile in silenzio, mentre il suo cervello si sforzava di elaborare l'informazione. No, impossibile, Lavi non gli avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile! Non l'avrebbe mai lasciato solo, nemmeno se avesse pensato di essere colpevole della loro situazione! Mentivano, tutti loro! Poi la realizzazione lo colpì come un fulmine e i suoi occhi si dilatarono leggermente per lo shock.

L'aveva fatto perché lui potesse essere libero. Non li avrebbero mai rilasciati entrambi, con il rischio che tentassero continuamente di fuggire per incontrarsi. Togliendosi la vita Lavi aveva garantito a lui la libertà, un nuovo inizio.

Le ginocchia quasi gli cedettero e solo la sua incredibile forza di volontà gli consentì di conservare l'orgoglio, rimanendo caparbiamente in piedi, rigido, gli occhi vuoti e le labbra serrate. Un brivido lo percorse, e Kanda parve riscuotersi da un brutto sogno; un terribile, spaventoso incubo.

Deglutì a fatica, riportando lo sguardo sul Supervisore.

- Io... ho... bisogno di dormire... - dichiarò a fatica, come se pensare gli comportasse uno sforzo sovrumano. - Mandate... qualcuno ad avvisarmi per... la missione.

Fece per voltarsi e andarsene, ma l'Ispettore lo affiancò, superandolo e frapponendosi tra lui e l'uscita.

- Non abbiamo ancora finito. - disse senza scomporsi. - Tu non vai da nessuna parte, da solo.

Kanda d'improvviso ebbe un quadro piuttosto chiaro della sua situazione attuale. Aveva finito per diventare come moyashi? Necessario ma inaffidabile? Lentamente, tornò a incontrare lo sguardo di Komui, sul volto provato chiaramente leggibile una sola, muta richiesta.

- Kanda, mi dispiace, credimi. - disse l'uomo, scuotendo il capo e allargando le braccia in un eloquente gesto d'impotenza. - Dovrai abituarti a lei.

Abituarsi... a lei. Era caduto così in basso dunque? Cosa temevano facesse? Kanda non era certo di voler effettivamente conoscere la risposta alla domanda che stava per porre, ma la formulò ugualmente.

- Che significa? - inquisì con voce dura.

- D'ora in poi dividerai la stanza con l'Ispettore. - lo informò Komui. - È stato assegnato a te e...

A quel punto Kanda esplose. Avrebbe dovuto trascorrere ogni istante della sua maledetta vita con un sorvegliante Crow? Perché non potevano semplicemente lasciarlo in pace e andare tutti al diavolo?

- Non se ne parla nemmeno! - ringhiò, impedendo a Komui di terminare la frase. - Io non voglio dormire con una fottuta donna tra i piedi, odio... - e nel pronunciare quell'ultima parola, sapendo quali altre sarebbero seguite, Kanda si rese conto del vero motivo per cui volevano tenerlo sempre sotto controllo. - Allora è per questo? - esclamò in tono amaro, portandosi una mano al viso per coprire il ghigno sardonico appena comparso a distorcergli i lineamenti. - Hanno mandato una femmina a controllarmi per assicurarsi che non vada a letto col primo uomo che mi capita a tiro? È questo?

- Precisamente. - confermò l'Ispettore, che fino a quel momento aveva lasciato condurre a Komui la conversazione.

A quel punto a Kanda non importava più un bel niente di ciò che gli accadeva, né di cosa poteva succedere all'intero mondo se lui rifiutava di continuare a combattere come Esorcista. Vivere senza Lavi non aveva alcun significato per lui e non si sarebbe più sacrificato per l'Ordine Oscuro. Mai più.

- Fottetevi, tutti quanti! - gridò, fronteggiando a muso duro il suo nuovo carceriere. - Io non divido la mia stanza né con lei, né con nessun altro.

Komui sospirò, facendo cenno all'Ispettore di non replicare. Questi non parve affatto contento di essere zittito, ma annuì con una smorfia seccata, in attesa di sentire cosa il Supervisore volesse gettare sul piatto della trattativa.

- Kanda-kun, ti prego. Fa parte dell'accordo perché tu fossi liberato. - spiegò Komui. - Posso spostarti in una stanza con un'anticamera, ma l'Ispettore deve restare con te tutto il tempo. - propose, e dopo aver ricevuto l'assenso del giovane si rivolse alla seconda parte in causa, offrendo un sorriso da paciere. - È accettabile per lei dormire nel locale adiacente? - chiese. - Ingresso unico.

- D'accordo. - consentì l'Ispettore, scambiando uno sguardo eloquente con Kanda. - Andiamo a prendere la tua roba.

- Aspetti, c'è ancora una cosa di cui discutere. - Komui li richiamò indietro con aria preoccupata alzandosi in piedi. - Converrà con me, Ispettore, che Kanda non è in grado di partire subito. Domani gli faremo tutti i controlli medici del caso e poi discuteremo di questa missione così urgente.

La donna si limitò ad annuire, quindi salutò formalmente, indicando a Kanda di precederla. Komui tirò un lungo, rumoroso sospiro di sollievo. Almeno parte del problema era arginato. Per il momento.

Aveva bisogno per prima cosa di un bagno, considerò Kanda mentre camminava alla volta della sua vecchia stanza; doveva assolutamente lavarsi di dosso il puzzo della cella, la sporcizia e il sangue rappreso. Soltanto dopo si sarebbe concesso di dormire. Ammesso che i ricordi lo lasciassero in pace almeno per quelle poche ore, evitando di visitare i suoi sogni. Chissà se era rimasto dell'olio di... Si morse le labbra anche solo per averlo pensato, perché l'immagine di Lavi gli comparve subito davanti agli occhi. Li serrò con forza per un lungo istante, nel tentativo di scacciare il pensiero.

Giunto davanti alla sua stanza Kanda esitò, prima di trovare la forza per spingere la porta ed entrare. Si aspettava che avessero frugato fra le sue cose, invece scoprì che nulla era stato toccato dal giorno in cui li avevano sorpresi insieme in quel letto, il suo letto. Le lenzuola erano ancora rovesciate in terra e un forte odore di chiuso permeava tutta la stanza. Fece un passo avanti, poi un secondo, diretto verso l'armadio per prendere un cambio d'abiti.

L'ispettore non disse nulla, si limitò a osservarlo e Kanda sapeva che stava valutando le sue reazioni. Serrò impercettibilmente la mascella; non le avrebbe permesso di leggere ancora il suo dolore, per quanto grande potesse essere era sempre stato un maestro a nasconderlo. Ripristinò la maschera impassibile che il suo viso normalmente indossava, prima che la sua non-vita si trasformasse in una non-morte. Forse non c'era una gran differenza fra le due cose analizzandole da vicino, ma che importanza poteva avere alla fine?

Rovistò in un cassetto, poi afferrò un paio di pantaloni e una camicia bianca, quindi i suoi stivali. Fino a quel momento nemmeno si era reso conto di essere scalzo... Emise un suono seccato e il suo viso si contorse in un sogghigno amaro, mentre passava oltre l'Ispettore con gli abiti in mano.

- Ehi! Dove credi di andare? - lo apostrofò lei, affrettandosi a inseguirlo.

- Bagno.

La donna sollevò un sopracciglio nel ricevere quella risposta lapidaria e Kanda sogghignò di nuovo. Se doveva per forza avere a che fare con un sorvegliante, ciò non significava che si sarebbe rivolto a lei con più parole del necessario; né le avrebbe concesso una qualsivoglia intimità con lui. Erano nemici, e avrebbe fatto sì che la cosa fosse molto chiara da subito.

Giunti a destinazione, aprì la porta a vetri che introduceva nel bagno comune, voltandosi appena verso la presenza indesiderata dietro di sé.

- Mi segui dentro, sei morta. - promise.

Ebbe cura di usare un tono che non lasciasse adito a dubbi sulla fondatezza della minaccia appena proferita e non attese di ricevere risposta. Varcò la soglia dello spogliatoio e si apprestò a chiudere la porta con un gesto noncurante.

La donna gli rivolse uno sguardo di sufficienza, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi con la schiena al muro; non era un problema aspettare fuori, avrebbe fatto in modo che nessun altro entrasse.

Una volta solo Kanda ripose gli abiti puliti nel suo armadietto e si tolse di dosso quelli sudici e laceri gettandoli in terra senza tanti complimenti, quindi aprì la seconda porta a vetri ed entrò nel grande bagno. Il vapore all'interno lo investì, dandogli una piacevole sensazione di calore; sensazione che lasciò subito il posto a quella sgradevole del rimpianto non appena il suo sguardo si posò sull'ampia vasca quadrata colma d'acqua bollente. Lo spettro di Lavi che lo chiamava comparve subito in quell'acqua. Kanda si bloccò. Quante volte avevano indugiato insieme nella vasca, solo per il piacere di poter restare vicini un po' più a lungo in maniera innocente?

Gli angoli della bocca gli si incurvarono in una smorfia amara al ricordo. Posò l'asciugamano che aveva preso nello spogliatoio sul bordo della vasca e si avvicinò al muro opposto, sul quale erano installate alcune docce. Lentamente iniziò a lavarsi. Il suo corpo era ormai completamente guarito da che i sigilli Crow gli erano stati tolti, eppure toccandosi ancora sentiva il dolore di ciascuna ferita. Il sangue incrostato pian piano si sciolse, creando un rivo vermiglio che scompariva nella grata sul pavimento, a pochi passi da lui. Kanda sospirò piano: ora toccava ai capelli.

Sedersi nella grande vasca non gli dette la tranquillità che sperava. Per quanto cercasse di rilassarsi nell'acqua bollente non riusciva a cancellare i ricordi cui quei semplici gesti erano legati. Rimase immerso per una manciata di minuti che gli parvero secoli, poi si alzò di scatto e, avvolta la lunga chioma nell'asciugamano, si diresse verso lo spogliatoio per prenderne un secondo da usare per il corpo.

Uscì con i capelli ancora umidi liberi sulle spalle, notò l'Ispettore, ma per il resto perfettamente vestito. Gli sguardi che ricevette però, furono gli stessi di quando aveva gli abiti stracciati, mentre percorrevano il tragitto che dai bagni conduceva agli alloggi. Kanda pareva non accorgersene, ma lei era certa che invece sapesse perfettamente come veniva considerato.

- Dobbiamo stabilire qualche semplice regola. - gli disse, appena furono giunti davanti alla stanza che avrebbero occupato prima del trasferimento definitivo nella nuova sede dell'Ordine, a Londra.

- _CHE_.

Sembrava l'unica risposta che Kanda era disposto a dare, qualunque fosse la domanda. Bene, si sarebbe accontentata, per lo meno finché non avesse conquistato un minimo di fiducia da parte del giovane.

- In quella stanza entri tu e tu soltanto. - ammonì in tono severo, indicando la porta. - Non devi mai allontanarti da me senza permesso né parlare con alcuno se non ci sono anche io e... - stava per aggiungere qualcosa, ma ricevette uno sguardo esasperato che la fece interrompere. Fu solo un attimo, poi Kanda riprese a ignorarla aprendo la porta come se non avesse affatto sentito ciò che lei gli aveva appena detto. Cocciuto proprio come l'avevano avvertita che era. - Che c'è? - chiese in un modo che, all'orecchio di colui al quale era rivolto il commento, suonò molto vicino al sarcasmo. - Ti conosco abbastanza da sapere che cercherai di...

- Cosa? - ruggì Kanda, voltandosi d'improvviso verso di lei, lo sdegno chiaramente visibile nei suoi occhi scuri. - Tu puoi anche sapere _cosa_ sono, specialmente ora, ma non potrai mai sapere _chi_ sono. Mai, mi hai capito? Adesso lasciami in pace.

La porta si chiuse con un tonfo sordo, lasciando davanti a essa un Ispettore dall'aria sconcertata. Era come se il giovane nell'altra stanza non riconoscesse la gravità della situazione in cui si trovava. Sedette sul letto preparato per lei in quell'atrio, restando in ascolto. Per quanto si concentrasse non riusciva a cogliere alcun suono provenire dall'interno del luogo in cui il suo sorvegliato era sparito con rabbia. Non un movimento, non un lamento. Possibile che... Si alzò di scatto, precipitandosi allo spioncino che aveva fatto scavare nella porta: no, non stava cercando di uccidersi.

Kanda era seduto in terra, i capelli ancora sciolti e la schiena contro il letto, le braccia abbandonate mollemente lungo i fianchi e lo sguardo fisso in un punto imprecisato della parete di fronte a lui. Attraverso quella piccola feritoia non poteva valutarne l'espressione, ma dal contegno che teneva il suo corpo non dubitava che fosse completamente assente. Perso fra i suoi ricordi? Com'era possibile che Lavi significasse tanto per uno insensibile quanto si diceva lui fosse? Di nuovo, dopo averlo visto nel piccolo cimitero, la donna si chiese se stesse silenziosamente piangendo.

Non sarebbe stato facile domarlo, costringerlo a dimenticare.

.

.

La mattina seguente, quando emerse dalla stanza, il giovane appariva svuotato. Non aveva nemmeno pettinato i capelli in una coda alta come faceva di solito, si era limitato a legarli appena sotto la nuca. L'Ispettore fu sorpreso che non opponesse resistenza allorché gli ordinò di seguirlo nei laboratori medici. L'espressione neutra, quasi che il mondo intorno a lui non lo riguardasse, era già di per sé preoccupante, ma il modo in cui passivamente si sottoponeva a ogni test medico rendeva il tutto ancora più strano. Sembrava una bambola, con quello sguardo vuoto e i gesti meccanici. Ubbidiva in silenzio senza protestare.

- Tutto a posto. - confermò Komui dopo qualche minuto. Si aspettava qualche domanda, invece Kanda si limitò a rimettersi addosso la camicia e lui non poté evitare di rivolgergli uno sguardo preoccupato, di cui il giovane finse di non accorgersi.

- Bene, immagino che possiamo partire domattina, allora.

Il commento dell'Ispettore arrivò puntuale, proprio come Komui si aspettava. Annuì, senza distogliere l'attenzione da Kanda, che ancora una volta non dette nessun segno di aver udito.

- Sì. La sua Innocence è pronta, gliela consegnerò più tardi, dopo aver illustrato la missione. - disse.

Se l'assenso appena dato alla loro partenza non aveva sortito alcun effetto, la menzione di Mugen fece comparire un guizzo negli occhi di Kanda, constatò Komui con un certo sollievo. Quindi si comportava così solo per indispettire il suo guardiano; quella era una buona notizia, decise l'uomo.

L'ispettore scambiò uno sguardo eloquente con il Supervisore e fece cenno a Kanda di seguirlo.

- Perfetto. Ci vediamo fra un paio d'ore nel suo ufficio. Veda di non farsi trovare addormentato. - rispose.

Appena furono usciti Komui sospirò.

- Reever, manda a chiamare Lenalee, mi serve che trovi un paio di Finders. - comandò, lasciando a sua volta la stanza.

.

.

L'Ispettore non sapeva come considerare il presente comportamento di Kanda; troppo docile, addirittura ubbidiente. Aveva persino indossato la sua divisa spontaneamente. Davvero una strana reazione per uno come lui. Forse però stava soltanto valutando il modo in cui gestire la situazione. In ogni caso, l'avrebbe scoperto molto presto, visto che sarebbero partiti insieme il giorno seguente.

Per adesso, doveva semplicemente sorvegliarlo e aver cura che si nutrisse. A questo proposito, era giusto ora di andare alla mensa, prima dell'incontro con Komui.

Kanda aveva deciso di fare buon viso a cattiva sorte, per lo meno fintanto che non avesse ottenuto ulteriori chiarimenti riguardo Lavi. Comportarsi come un perfetto soldato era quindi il suo modo di attendere l'occasione giusta per investigare in proprio. Ancora non riusciva a credere che...

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dall'invito del suo sorvegliante ad andare a mangiare. Anche a quello, non fece obiezione.

.

.

Il briefing sulla missione si rivelò uguale a tutti gli altri, come Kanda si aspettava. Strani fenomeni da investigare, probabilmente provocati dalla presenza di un frammento di Innocence sul luogo. Perché ci fosse tutta questa urgenza di partire proprio non lo capiva. Ascoltò in silenzio ogni dettaglio, indifferente come al solito, ma quando Komui lo avvisò che non sarebbero più tornati in quel Quartier Generale, il suo corpo fu percorso da un tremito. No, non sarebbe partito senza dare l'ultimo saluto a Lavi.

Appena usciti dall'ufficio di Komui, Kanda accelerò il passo, lasciando indietro la donna che gli stava parlando e dirigendo chiaramente verso un luogo differente da quello cui lei intendeva recarsi.

- Kanda! - lo richiamò a gran voce. - Dove credi di andare? Mi era sembrato di essere stata molto chiara sul fatto che non devi mai allontanarti dalla mia supervisione.

Il giovane si voltò, fronteggiandola con aria decisa. Avrebbe obbedito a tutto, ma solo dopo aver detto addio a Lavi. L'Ispettore dovette capirlo in quello stesso istante, perché il suo viso cambiò contegno e scosse la testa con disapprovazione. Oh, no, Kanda non aveva davvero voglia di sentire una predica sui suoi sentimenti deviati proprio in quel momento. Non le avrebbe lasciato il tempo di aprire bocca.

- Non intendo scappare, se è ciò che credi, Ispettore. - precisò in tono tagliente. - Sai dove sto andando, risparmiati le inutili parole che stavi per pronunciare perché non rinuncio.

Un legame così forte. Poteva essere reale il sentimento che il giovane di fronte a lei pretendeva di provare nei confronti di un altro uomo? Oppure era, come le avevano insegnato, soltanto un'eresia? Eppure Kanda pareva pronto a tutto pur di andare un'ultima volta sulla tomba dell'amante. Essere un membro del corpo Crow a volte era assai difficile.

- Avrò fiducia in te - disse con una certa riluttanza - non farmene pentire.

Ricevette in risposta uno sbuffo insofferente, allorché Kanda si voltava riprendendo a camminare con passo spedito verso la sua destinazione. La donna sospirò. Iniziava ad avere dei dubbi sulle proprie capacità di gestire quell'incarico.

Doveva parlarne con un qualcuno in grado di consigliarla.

.

* * *

Ringrazio_** Bad Apple **_per aver recensito, ma, avendolo fatto come anonima non posso rispondere in privato. Sono lusingata che ti piaccia il mio modo di scrivere e di sentire che hai apprezzato così tanto questa storia. Chiedo invece scusa per il ritardo con cui ne riprendo la pubblicazione.  
Devo ammettere che è una di quelle che reputo meglio riuscite, anche se In Universe, qualcosa che ho abbandonato e che deploro, dopo che il manga è andato al diavolo con gli eventi inaccettabili dei capitoli 187-200.  
Probabilmente è una coincidenza, ma te lo chiedo ugualmente: sei la stessa 'Bad Apple' che ha partecipato ad un mio contest su EFP?


End file.
